


look at me (i love you)

by orphan_account



Series: look at me (i love you) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Jeon Jungkook Is Shy, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Namjoon secretly loved Seokjin, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Seokjin is conceited but thats okay, jimin hates crush culture, soft uwu, sope soft cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who’s that?” Jungkook asks breathlessly, doe eyes never leaving the other boy’s.“Not important.”“Please tell me.”“Why?”“He’s so… pretty.”Jimin rolls his eyes and picks at his nails. “You make me wanna barf.”(When seven completely different boys come together when quiet and gentle transfer student Jeon Jungkook falls for the school’s most beloved, Kim Taehyung)





	look at me (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic so please enjoy!! ^^

Chapter 1- The Boy With Black Nails

It was a nightmare. A complete total disaster.

“What’s this?” Jungkook asked to himself in the mirror, staring in complete horror at his hair sticking in different directions. “What- What the hell is this?” 

Hair a mess, lips cracked, and worst of all; a zit sitting casually on the bridge of his pretty nose. This can’t be happening. Especially on this very day, why did it have to happen today?

“This can be fixed. I got this.” He mumbles to himself while taking deep breaths, grabbing a brush in preparation to battle his crazy hair.

Growing up in the sunny land of Busan certainly didn’t prepare Jungkook for life in the dazzling city of Seoul. Busan was relaxed and laid back. The hometown never caused much anxiety for a young teen like Jungkook. To be ripped away from his place of comfort to a buzzing place like Seoul, Jungkook was more than nervous.

“Hey mom wants to know if you want breakfa- woah.” Jungkook’s older brother, Junghyun, snickers upon seeing the other struggle. “What happened to you?”

“Can you not make fun of me? I’m in a crisis, thank you very much.” Jungkook snaps, raking his hair brush through his stubborn hair that seemed to puff up every minute. “Curse father’s hair genes!”

“Why are you so worried? Here, let me help.” Junghyun continued to laugh at his brother, taking a straightener from the cabinets and putting it to heat.

“Because this is Seoul.”

“What about it?”

“Have you not heard?” Jungkook looks at his beloved brother incredulously. “Kids here are straight up cruel! Rich! Snobby!”

Junghyun rolls his eyes, rubbing serum into Jungkook’s soft hair before gently running the straightener through it. “Those are just rumors.”

“Rumors that could be true.” Jungkook sighs, “God, what would they think of me? A kid who comes from the countryside of Busan and only managed to get in with a scholarship, I’ll surely be a laughing stock.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Busan. There’s nothing wrong with a scholarship. You’ll be fine, Koo.” Junghyun runs the straightener through his brother’s hair once more, finally setting it aside. “Now finish getting ready and come down to eat, our parents are waiting for you.”

With Junghyun walking out of his room, Jungkook looks at himself once again. His nose scrunches in pure annoyance, cute eyes glaring at himself before taking a deep breath a fixing his long hair into place. “Yeah, I should be fine.” He mumbled to himself, slapping a band-aid on top of his zit before turning around to finally put on his school uniform.

**

Yeah. He was not going to be fine.

Jungkook had managed to calm himself during breakfast with his brother reassuring words, dad’s comfort, and mother’s loving food. He was sure these were just the first day jitters and they’ll be gone by the end of the day.

That was definitely not the case.

“All done, honey. You’re free to go to class.” The registration smiled warmly. Though the warm smile just sent his body into another shock of nerves. 

Jungkook dipped his body, bowing in gratitude before quickly making his way out of this office. Surely enough, there was a clutter of students walking around outside. All clad in their scarlet uniforms and radiating nothing but money. Hell, it smelled expensive too.

A gentle bell rung through out the hallways and all the students parted ways one by one. Thankfully Jungkook had a detour of the school the week before so finding his classroom was not much of an issue. So he breezed through the halls, quickening his steps since he was quite far and did not want to be late on the first day.

And just like he had expected, all eyes landed on him the second he opened the door to his class. Just like in the office, more jitters had surged his body once again.

“Who are you?” The teacher, an old plump man, grumbled.

“Jeon Jungkook. A transfer student.” Jungkook bows politely, only to be shooed off to a nearby desk.

“Pull out your textbooks. Turn to page two hundred and eighty-six. Start reading.” 

The whole class fell into immediate silence. It stayed like that until the whole class was over.

It seemed like those jitters weren’t worth it after all.

**

“New kid, right?” A sweet voice sounded behind him, shortly before a lunch tray was slammed onto the table. “You took my spot.”

“Oh. I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Jungkook mumbled, ready to grab his things before a pair of tiny hands reached onto to pull him back into his seat.

A pair of tiny hands with black nails.

“I’m fucking with you. Relax, pretty.” The other boy chuckled before moving his raven black hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you. You seemed a little lonely.”

“I just haven’t gotten used to it. This, I mean.” Jungkook frowns, realizing his accent had slipped while watching the boy unpack him lunch. Though, the raven’s eyes seemed to spark interest.

“Your accent is pretty. You should speak more often.” The other offers a small smile, plugging earbuds into his ears before finally eating.

He was surely a peculiar kid, Jungkook thought. His uniform wasn’t fixed neatly like the other kids, if anything it was improper; no vest, a few buttons undone, and chains adorning every aspect of his uniform. His nails were painted black, a little chipped and it looks like they have been painted for a while now. There were lots of earrings, and by that he means that his whole ears were adorned with pretty earrings. 

“Jimin. Park Jimin.” The raven smiled teasingly, obviously had noticed Jungkook’s stare. “Hope you aren’t judging.”

“No, it’s just that…” Jungkook blushed, averting his eyes away from Jimin’s smoky ones to look at his food. “You look cool.”

“I know.” Jimin responded enthusiastically before going back to eating his food, focusing on the music that blasted through his ear.

Park Jimin. He was carefree. Not snobby. Didn’t flaunt off money. Wasn’t cruel. Maybe those rumors about kids from Seoul were just rumors.  
“It’s so annoying here.” Jimin sighs before standing up, reaching a hand out to Jungkook. “Wanna come with?”

“Where?” Jungkook asked softly, letting himself be pulled along.

“Just come.”

Jungkook was glad. He was glad because the boy with black nails had became his friend that very day.


End file.
